VoIP network providers are required to provide Enhanced 911 (E911) services to their subscribers for requesting emergency assistance purposes. Failure to complete call setup of these emergency calls due to a network condition can have serious or even fatal consequences. It is imperative that an E911 be answered by an emergency operator even during a network event that may prevent the E911 call to be completed to a Public Safety Answering Point (PSAP
Therefore, a need exists for a method and apparatus for re-originating emergency calls, e.g. Enhanced 911 calls, on failure conditions in a packet network, e.g., a VoIP network.